Undertones
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: He was all To kind, all to Charitable in this world, But maybe it was worth it, maybe he was needed, maybe it...mattered? (Ezio/M!oc)


It was a cloudy day in Italy, The Place was in shadows and the Sun was starting to set. A Young Man in his mid-twenties stood in the alleyway behind his house, dropping a bunch of fresh supplies on the ground in front of a dirty old woman.

She stared up at the man in shock and then tears of gratitude pricked her eyes, "May God Bless you Young man" She rasped and picked up the Basket, Rummaging through it swiftly as her stomach rumbled.

The man smiled stiffly, His blue eyes shifting around nervously before he turned away, "It is No problem at all Ma'am"

The homeless women didn't reply, instead she started to see what she was blessed with.

The Man, Whose name was Lupus Wolfe, Stood at average height and by the looks of him he was average in weight also. He had Strong Blue eyes, Messy Brown hair and most people recognised him as Woof Woof, a Nickname he earned at a young age.

He's not exactly Famous, More like Infamous, with his Habit to run into trouble and help the people that need help, people didn't like him.

There were a few though that he was good friends with, A Women called Adele Who Lupus helped when she was struggling to live a life on the streets. Now she was a Healthy Young woman with a husband and a child.

She tended to visit every few days, Bringing greetings and Sometimes treats, Lupus Loved the women as a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

"Uh… Mister?"

He paused; his hands inches from the doorknob, and glanced back at the embarrassed women.

She seemed nervous, Worried and fearful all at the same time, her hands shaking and her eyes downcast. "D-Do You have any M-M-medicine you could lend me?"

Lupus Blinked in confusion at the women's request and she shrank back fearfully as he studied her.

"You Don't Seem hurt" He said softly after seeing no wounds on her being, she shook her head in reply. "I-It's N-Not for Me" She stuttered and Lupus narrowed his eyes thoughtfully,

"How bad is the injury?" He questioned

She Looked surprised by the worry in his eyes and soon her eyes lit up with gratitude, "I have him in one of my shelters! He's bleeding badly from several areas and he has a fever!" She exclaimed, but then quietened her voice as shuffling soundly from the Entrance to the Alleyway.

Lupus felt a twinge of annoyance at the women's frantic voice, and then he gestured for her to wait a second.

Her eyes widened fearfully but she nodded either way.

It only took a minute for Lupus to find his medical supplies and stuff them in his leather messenger bag. He nodded for the women to lead the way as he came back, The Women's Eyes widened with relief and gratitude before she grabbed the basket and led the man further in the alley.

It only took a few minutes of dashing through alleyways and secret pathways that only the homeless would know, but once they were there Lupus skidded to a halt, his eyes wide with shock.

A Man in his early 30's Lay under a torn up blanket, his face was pale and the remains of blood was on his skin.

As he stared he noticed the bucket of water nearby, Tainted red with blood.

Lupus's Blue eyes shifted to the woman who was now crouching beside the man pressing a wet rag to his forehead.

She stared hopefully up at him, but lupus quickly closed his eyes, slowing his breathing so when he opened his eyes he made his decision,

"Could you get some more water?"

A few days later, the sick man was finally settling into a steady condition under the care of Lupus and the homeless women whose name was Elda.

Lupus Supplied the Stuff they needed while the women cared for the man most of the day, using the supplies like how Lupus had taught her. Lupus also visited every day after His Work at the Docks, Bringing food for the Women and Supplies for the man whom was steadily coming back to the world of the living.

He was actually heading there now, His Bag Filled with Supplies that he could not spare at the moment, but he didn't care right now.

Luckily Over the few times he had gone through this routine he managed to memorise the route to the shelter, and so he got there earlier than usual.

He turned one last corner, His eyes quickly taking in the sight that was much different from what he last saw yesterday.

A Group of three guards were standing in front of the shelter, Throwing demands and instructions towards where Elda cowered at the entrance to the shelter.

It was obvious they had spotted the wounded man, and they seemed to be furious, saying stuff like he was an Assassin and a Killer.

It was no surprise actually, Lupus figured it out when he saw the wounds and confirmed it when he removed his weapons.

He quickly kicked a pebble down the alley and pretended he just arrived as they snapped their gazes to him.

_"What are you doing here Woof Woof?"_ One Guard Spat, his fists clenching around the hilt of his sword as he spoke.

Lupus Raised an eyebrow, _"I Am Taking care of these two" _he gestured to the two as he spoke, but that only increased the guard's hostility tenfold.

_"You Are Helping this Murderer?!"_

He shrugged the lie fresh on his tongue as he spoke_, "I am helping a Dying Man in need of my Assistance"_

_"Don't fuck with us Woof Woof!"_ One hot headed guard spat, taking a step forward as he flashed his sword threateningly, Which Lupus Smirked at.

He blinked slowly, a look of innocence on his face as he tilted his head thoughtfully, _"From what I saw this man is an Innocent man without a single weapon on him Capable of Murder" _

The guards exchanged frustrated glances before one threw a scroll at him, which he caught, his curiosity pretending to spike.

_"He Is a Murderer" _

Lupus Cursed under his breath as he saw the drawing, it was the exact replica of the man he has been taking care of.

He didn't take his eyes off of it as he walked towards them, making them shuffle slightly with wariness at the man's movement.

_"I see No Resemblance"_ Lupus Commented offhandedly once he was right in front of the strongest guard.

The other sneered _"Are You Blind or something Woof Woof?"_

He snatched the parchment from his hands, taking a split second to look at it but that was exactly what Lupus was looking for.

Lupus had never actually Fought before, so this was a new experience for him, luckily he was a grown man in The Renaissance so he should be fine.

A knee to the groin folded the guard in half with a pained cry and the others immediately attacked, a fist flying his way.

Lupus Ducked wildly before swinging a fist at his stomach, which was luckily not covered in armour this time. The man coughed up blood and stumbled back with the force of the hit.

Lupus felt a twinge of triumph as he up righted himself before locating the last guard and sending a fist his way, the man Dodged, Seemingly expecting the hit before kneeing Lupus in the stomach. He gasped as the pain shot through him, but none the less grabbed the man's leg and twisted around in a way that sent the man head first into the ground, using his own weight against him to knock the guard unconscious.

Lupus gripped his stomach painfully, his eyes wide with shock and adrenaline, and after it finally registered a triumphed grin spread across his face.

But the Triumph was short lived as shuffling sounded behind him and he glanced back. Expecting to See Elda Running up to him, but instead the first guard leapt his way, Sword unsheathed.

Blue eyes widened with terror and he moved to dodge, he was slow and the sword stabbed towards his stomach, but then silver flashed through the air and the man faltered, a Knife suddenly protruding through his neck… wait was that the knife he used for cutting the bandages?

He didn't have any time to think before a sword narrowly missed him and the man's body sent lupus to the ground.

Lupus lay there in a state of confusion, his heart beating furiously at the near death experience.

"Lupus!" A face appeared in his vision, and as his eyes focused he noticed the panic, relief and fear in her eyes, "Are You Alright?!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but his throat cracked and the fear in her eyes increased, obviously thinking He was seriously wounded.

But he managed to croak out an "I'm fine" and her eyes lit up with relief, "oh thank God!" She sighed and Lupus glanced around his eyes widening slightly, "Was that you that threw the knife?"

She paused a look of confusion spreading across her face before she paled and snapped her gaze around.

Lupus Pushed the body off him as soon as he saw that, his arms trembling with the effort, but then as he stared across at the shelter.

The man that was unconscious for days on end was awake, leaning on his elbow and staring across at us his face an emotionless mask.

Lupus stared at him for a few seconds of shock; didn't his eyes just flash golden? But they were brown now…

Shaking it off with a huff of annoyance he rose up shakily, Feeling Elda's hand on his shoulder helping him up he smiled, before it fell quickly as he glanced around.

"What are we going to do about them" he nodded to the unconscious (and dead) guards lying around, before glancing at Elda in question.

A look of fear crossed her face, "I don't know Lupus, Do You think they'll remember?"

Lupus in question sighed, "Of course they will, I didn't hit them that hard" he licked his lips nervously as he spoke.

"You could kill them" The calm statement from the other man caused him to snap his gaze around "what? Look I know you're an assassin, But We are not!" he spat, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

The man looked over the Unconscious men and shrugged, "I can do it if you want, they are not Innocents" he said simply and his words rang a bell in Lupus, but he decided to ignore it in favour of dealing with the matter at hand.

"Fine"

Lupus strolled over to the shelter, causing the man to bristle slightly, "I don't need your help"

He rolled his eyes, a small sneer on his face, "You were Dying yesterday, I'm pretty sure you could heal that fast"

The man did not reply and Lupus bent over to help him up, which he flinched slightly at but accepted it either way and soon he was on his feet, leaning most of his weight against the smaller man.

Lupus didn't say a word as he helped the man over to the unconcious bodys, but as the man raised his knife he looked away, the sound of metal through flesh echoed in his ears as well as his mind.

Rinse lather and repeat.

A few minutes later all the gaurds had breathed their last breath and the strange man had not battered an eye. It was no shock to Lupus, but he couldn't help but feel angry that a human could get so used to killing…

Anyway no time to think about that.

He turned to Elda, who has closed her eyes long ago, and said softly, "Head to my house, Ill bring the patient, You should be safe their untill we get there"

She nodded, Turning away first before opening her eyes and running in the general direction of Lupus's house.

Letting out a small sigh He started heading of himself, Most of the others Weight literally on his shoulders.

The akwardness was apparent in the air and Lupus grit his teeth, Refusing to start up a conversation with a feiry passion.

Ezio was in a similar state, well, not really, he seemed to be too focused on not feeling the pain.

The walk home was slow, Painful and Extreamly akward for The Men, Even having some close calls with some gaurds on the way! Which Lupus Had hated.

As The Brunette pushed open the door Elsa jerked her head up, obviously scared and nervous.

"Get the Blanket from the Basment Please" he ordered, Dragging the weak assassin to the spare bed, letting him rest against it as Lupus Moved over to the cuboard.

Ezio stared, Face emotionless as He studied The Younger Man moving around the place, Nose scrunched up with Annoyance and Frustration.

"Quit Staring Stronzo, for Sator's sake just rest your eyes, I need to handle some stuff"

Ezio Slowly blinked his eyes before obeying, Lying against the bed and closing his eyes.

Lupus Glanced back at the man to confirm it before walking out, Hearing a slight snore as the Other Man Went to sleep Quickly.

He Sighed in relief, Rubbing His temples as he tried to calm his racing heart. 'This was stupid!' he could almost here his mother scolding him for his mistakes, but she was back in italy, no way would she be anywhere near here.

He Walked around the kitchen in circles, Nose scrunched up and eyes narrowed. He had no idea what to do, Yea that was obvious, well atleast his job- 'clankclankclank'

He stopped in his tracks, Glancing around Wildly, "Cazzo!" He Cursed Loudly as the time hit him in a shaft of setting light.

He Rushed To The Spare room, where The man was fast asleep, and locked the door from the outside. He heard the Front Door Open before the clanking started up again, along with a demanding shout of "Woof Woof!"

Lupus Trotted out into the living room, at where Three Full Grown Armoured Men stood, Studying the place through narrowed eyes.

They snapped there gazes towards him and he knew at once what they wanted. His Heart Sank, but he kept his head held high as they advanced towards him.

It was midnight, The night had long since fallen and the stars were Invisible to the human eye. After a Dreadful afternoon Lupus had managed to Keep himself awake to clean up the mess Those gaurds had caused. His Lips were bleeding and his eyes were blurry as he scrubbed the wooden boards, Making sure to scrub every bit of blood out of existance. His Right hand ached and when he went to Wash away the sweat he saw his middle finger was twisted and crooked. He stopped at once to stare, Turns out they had broken his finger, I mean damn, they just had to.

It seems he had become so used to their beatings he was now used to the pain it caused, He let out a groan of frustration.

Could his life get any worse?


End file.
